harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ulf-Harald John (Shadow North)
Ulf-Harald John (b. 8th December, 1980) is the son of Alex John and Jillie John. He is a half-blood wizard who was sorted into Ravenclaw in 1992. Due to his mother being Norwegian, his first name is of norse origin. He played a role in the Battle of the Ministry of Magic in 1995 and other events of the second wizarding war Biography Ulf was born 8th December Year 1980.In the beginning of 1981 Andreiko Igorobravitch tried to kill him but Ulf`s Godfather and Moody stopped Andreiko from killing Ulf. Ulf growed up and was able to peform his first magic that proved that he was magical,it was psionic power combined with some sort of legilemency that allows to guess people`s personality and intentions DiagonAlley at the age of 11 Ulf traveled to Diagon Alley to buy things he needed,at ollivander he bought his wand made out of rosewood with unicorn hair as its core First year 1st September year 1992 Ulf traveled to Hogwarts with the Hogwarts Express,he was sorted to Ravenclaw but the sorting hat considered to sort him to Gryffindor first due to Ulf`s inner courage.He became friends with Arnold Jacksson from Hufflepuff and Leonard Switchwalk from Slytherin and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw house. School life Ulf-Harald was in the same class as Ginny Weasley. While not always liking the subjects, was more often than never the young lad who would respect the rules and grew a great interests in subjects such as Defence Against the Dark Arts, Magical history and sometimes potions.Snape respected Ulf due to his intelligence and not being reckless (though still was harsh and had his biases). Ulf started to get more and more worried about the attacks of the basilisk.He grew concerned over the safety of students. This lead Ulf and a friend of him (Arnold) to write letters to the Prefect paper and even sended a request to Snape and Lockhart to show students how to defend themselves from such powerful forces. Following Harry and Ron When the basilisk "kidnapped" Ginny, Ulf had enough. Ulf decided together with Leonard and Arnold to find the entrence. They eventually found the entrence when they sneaked after Harry, Ron and Lockhart. After sliding downards, Ulf got lost which forced him to find his two friends. Facing Tom Riddle While searching for not only Harry, but also Arnold and Leonard, Ulf met a Tom Riddle and was being told that his quest to save Ginny and find Harry and the others in hope to destroy the basilisk was in vain, during Tom Riddle`s speech, Tom created a phantom image of a Death Eater who looked familiar to say the least which spoke at the same time as Tom did. Suddenly Tom threw him into a pocket dimension which looked hellish and diabolical and a corrupted twisted version of Salazar Slytherin appeared which transformed into a "Phantom Basilisk" and started to chase Ulf. Ulf was able to flee after finding a way to escape the pocked dimension which required to outsmart the Phantom Basilisk leading it to its own defeat Second Year In the Hogwarts express,together with Luna and his 2 friends Ulf was hoping for himself that the following year would be a normal year and not something like the last year. All of the sudden at the great bridge the train stopped and then the Dementor entered the train which made Ulf-Harald together with Luna and Leonard decide to lock the door and hold it tight so the dementor would not be able to come into their train compartment.When finally arriving at Hogwarts, Ulf stated it was insane to let Dementors guard the school instead of using aurors. During the year He admired the new teacher in defense against dark arts Lupin and developed a friendship with him, even so far that he was invited to Lupin`s office to discuss various things while drinking tea. He also knew that there was something fishy about the story of Sirius Black killing innocent muggles and started to question the whole story about it and even asking Fudge himself through a letter. At his 13th birthday he met his godfather who traveled from hogsmeade to Hogwarts just to meet him and gave him presents and cake. One of these presents was a pet wolf which would become his pet he named Akela. Joining Ravenclaw Quidditch Team After christmas Ulf-Harald joined the ravenclaw quidditch team after being motivated by Cedric Diggory. Harald got the role as a reserve player. Though he was not needed for the second playoff between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw he still felt honored Third Year On the way back to Hogwarts in 1994 for his third year,he was impressed by the introduction of the Triwizard Tournament, he loved Durmstrang`s entrence and thought for himself if he or his friends could become a champion of the Triwizard tournament, but when Dumbledore stated that students around seventeen to be allowed to enter Ulf was slightly let down by that but understood later it was necessary due to dangers. Thoughts on Harry becoming champion Ulf was suprised like all the others on how Harry became an participant of the triwizard tournament alongside Cedric,Viktor,Fleur,Leokidas and Rina.He wondered how that was possible and if he Harry did put his name in the goblet of fire or if there was some mistake.Despite this he did not mind it much but he was worried if Harry would be able to survive the 3 coming challenges Pansy making his life a misery When people decided to make fun of Harry with the "Cedric Rules Potter Stinks" buttons he stood up and stated that people should not care what have just happened and that they should see it as an extra possibility of Hogwarts winning the triwizard tournament,thought his ideas and quotes did get some people calm down and realized how immature the buttons were,Pansy Parkinson however decided to make fun of him which made his life a misery,until one day Ulf created a spell,The Wasp Nest jinx which he tested on Pansy as revenge for bullying him during a duel.Severus Snape then asked Ulf to come to his office after using his new invented jinx. Meeting With Snape After getting his revenge of Pansy Ulf was summoned to the office of Severus Snape.Professor Severus questioned Harald`s "antics" by stating that a Ravenclaw like Ulf should know better to behave unlike an "reckless,arrogant Gryffindor". Ulf responded with saying that Pansy Parkinson has misbehaved as well and Snape should consider that to be a disgrace to his house. Severus was sceptical over the response he got but then let Ulf go and decided to draw points from both Ravenclaw and Slytherin Yule Ball After getting the notification about the coming Yule Ball (and getting his hands on his father`s old Tuxedo) Ulf got an idea at first to ask a girl named Saria he currently had a liking for but as it turns out Saria was not at the School. However he was not all alone since he decided to go with Luna after being asked but mostly they did not dance much as they only were mingle and talked to each other and others and looked at the show of The Wierd Sisters Cedric`s Death When Ulf wittnessed a crying Harry,the dead body of Cedric and a crying Amos Diggory he thought he was about to faint and he prayed and wished that the whole day was some kind of nightmare.He was silent the whole day under Cedric`s memorial, Luna,Arnold and Leonard tried to cheer him up or try to make him talk like a normal person again but he just walked away from them looking down the ground as he remembered the whole day of Cedric`s death. He could not simply believe it was true that the one student that motivated Ulf to try become a seeker during quidditch or at least join somekind of wizarding sport in Hogwarts was gone for good.It was only the final day of his third year he could talk again. Fourth Year The beginning of the 4th year was according to Ulf the worst beginning on a year as he did not like the fact that Umbridge have become a teacher and then his father Alex have been fired from the ministry of magic. What made things even worse was that Umbridge started to make "orders" and "demands" despite the fact that she was not the headmaster and those demands was also not important but what made Harald hate about Umbridge the most is about was the fact that she was the one who got his father fired from the ministry (thought the good side was that at least his father still had the job as an magi-engineer) The JR Order One day at a pub in Hogsmeade he met up with the other students,originally he was planning to have a glass of mead but it got "too crowded" so he decided to forget it .Instead he listened what Harry and the others had to say.He then signed himself up to the JR Order Battle Of The Department Of Ministries Ulf followed the other members of the Junior Order to the department of ministries to find Sirius and see if he was alright only to fall into the Death Eaters trap. He encountered Andreiko Igorobravitch, a Death Eater who had tried to kill him when he was a child. During the battle Ulf fought against Dolochov, a few mercenaries and assassins hired by the Death Eaters, Bellatrix and even Andreiko Igorobravitch himself. He was also able at the ending at the battle to cast a powerful knockback spell at an assassin (who was hired by the Death Eaters) with the help of Arnold Jacksson which was the end of the assassin as he fell into the veil Fifth Year Ulf-Harald went back to Hogwarts for his fifth year in 1996. During his year he started to get suspicious of Draco`s intentions, he questioned Draco`s attitude and wanted to learn something what he was up to. Ulf-Harald contacted Severus Snape to ask him for advice but Snape stated that he does not belive anything suspicious about Draco. However Ulf did get to know the better of Draco`s intentions as he used his own special psionic-legilemency skill that he once used when he was a child and learned more than he wanted to know Facing Draco Somewhere during the spring at Hogwarts somewhere before lunchtime Ulf decided to confront Draco near the forbidden forest. At first it seemed that Ulf was putting up a good fight but that was until Draco overpowered him with several Hexes and Curses in a rage. Ulf was thrown back at a tree with a bleeding nose and a few wounds on his body and fainted by the hit. After being awoken by Harry, Harald told what he has seen inside Draco`s mind to Harry. Important meeting with Dumbledore and Snape Ulf was summoned to Dumbledore`s office for a meeting, where he would get to know about Snape`s and Dumbledore`s plan. At first Harald felt guilty wanted to tell his friends about Dumbledore`s coming sacrifice and that Snape will be the one to sacrifice Albus, but both Dumbledore and Snape forbade it for the sake of the plan. By this, Ulf was one of the only people (alongside Rubeus Hagrid and Wincent Richthofein) to know about Dumbledore`s and Snape`s plan. Dumbledore`s death and Battle of the Astronomy Tower During the battle of The Astronomy Tower, Ulf knew what has just happened and as much he wanted to tell Harry that Snape is still on his side and it was all Dumbledore`s plan. He remembered both Snape`s and Dumbledore`s words and resisted the temptation. At some point Ulf was confronted by Antonin Dolohov and was forced to surrender but when he did surrender he did it with a smile and suprised his enemy . Sixth Year The first couple of months of Ulf`s sixth year was not bad (according to Ulf himself) however when the Death Eaters (Especially the Carrow siblings) took command over the school and demoted Mcgonagall from her current role as "headmaster" everything became a nightmare as Ulf would describe it, Ulf was beaten by the Carrow siblings several times for stopping them from punishing a young student. One day however Ulf decided to find the reason how the Death Eaters got control over the school together with Leonard and Arnold and together they confronted the Carrow siblings by petrifying them with Petrificus Totalus and used obliviate to modify their memories though not Before Harald used the legilemency spell at them to learn how to get to Darkwood Tower in order to find out the secret plans of the Death Eaters. Skirmish at Darkwood Tower After outsmarting the Carrows, Ulf alongside Arnold and Leonard were able to transport themselves to Darkwood Tower. Their mission was to steal a journal from Sir Caleb Darkwood which contained information about Pius Thicknesse`s deal with Voldemort and same thing with Dolores Umbridge. However, just as Harald knew, it would be by no means easy as the chest containing the journal had three locks on it, therefore three keys were needed. During the time at Darkwood Tower, Ulf-Harald together with his two best friends had to hide in different places, take invisibility potions and at one point create themselves false Death Eater identities in order to fool the Death Eaters to give them the keys. Jokingly, the three friends Death Eater identity names were derived from the names of infamous dictators or secret polices as a joke. However after getting the journal, they were revealed by Andreiko Igorobravitch, because of this the friends were forced to give up hope on the journal and let it burn in the flames of the fiendfyre. Battle of Hogwarts TBA Personality Ulf-Harald is a big thinker of things and always did research in his study.He is light hearted and care for his friends and he is known for his truly sole bravery (which explains why the sorting hat wondered if he should be put in Gryffindor instead but found more ravenclaw in him) despite having friends and caring for them however he was sometimes considered to be a lone-wolf. This is not to say he is without flaws as he usually have doubts about himself and did not consider himself to be worthy, thinking his efforts are rarely enough and took blame on himself when Akela died and Tonks death as well. Category:1980 births Category:Ravenclaws Category:Wizards Category:Hogwarts students Category:John family Category:Harry Potter universe (Shadow North) Category:Half-bloods